How it happened
by CherryBlossomsLove
Summary: Sakura gets pregnant because the elders gave her Uchiha sperm when she was unconscious. But the question is who's the father. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

it was a bad day in Konoha, the Elders including the council and the Hokage were arguing over what the elders wanted to do. You see the elders wanted to bring back the infamous Uchiha clan by getting the three strongest kunoichi in the village pregnant by using Uchiha sperm. You see Madara Uchiha, one of the village founders, was paranoid, he wanted to make sure that the Uchiha clan was going to be a clan that will never die out.

So back then he set up a system for all Uchiha men to do from the ages ten onward. These men had to put their sperm into cups to be stored away in a cold storage room in the hospital. This was to insure the clans survival. Now the Hokage, the Nara family and the Hyuga family were the only ones against the idea. The odds were against them and the decision to restore the Uchiha clan was declared.

The three women who were to be impregnated by the sperm was Anko Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. Anko willingly went through the process but after a month she wasn't pregnant so they turned to Hinata. Her family was furious that she was a candidate but she, like Anko, went through it willingly. But just like Anko she was unsuccessful. Then there was me Sakura, I was furious when I found out, still am. You see I didn't find out about till I was in the hospital after a Anbu mission. Yes I'm an Anbu.

When Naruto and Sasuke left the village I focused on my training. Kakashi didn't help me dispite being my teacher. Instead I got help from the strongest of the village. In konoha I am the best at genjutsu, better than Kurenai. I am on the same level of taijutsu as Lee. I have longed since surpassed Tsunade in physical strength and taijutsu, I am still storing up chakra in my forehead to get the 100 healing jutsu, Tsuandes shishos only forbidden jutsu. My ninjustu isn't the best though. I could learn some more.

After they left I become a Chunin three months after Naruto left. Then not even six months after that Neji Hyuga and I went and became Jonin. I took it a step further and became an Anbu just four months after my fourteenth birthday. With medical ninjutsu I have been labeled as a protégée I am the head of the hospital, the head doctor I run the hospital. Some doctors are annoyed with me for being so quick to learn medical ninjutsu in just two and a half years. It I worked hard for it.

Now after getting back onto the topic, four months ago I was injured on an Anbu mission. The injury wasn't sever but while I was unconscious Danzo, an Elder, ordered one of my nurses to put the sperm in me while I was sleeeping. Two weeks later I found myself sick to my stomach and very much pregnant. I was that angry that I punched Danzo in the face and then proceeded to knee him in the balls. At least I got my two cents in. Anyway that was four months ago. I am currently at my shared home with Naruto and Sai. Once I got pregnant Naruto and sai became super protective and said their moving in and it's been that way for four months. I've manage to get Naruto to clean and eat vegetables, which makes my life easier.

We have a routine I cook sai does the dishes and Naruto wipes the table and sweeps the floor. I am currently in the process of teaching my boys how to clean properly, well the way I like it. Naruto seems to struggle to most in it, but hey at least he's learning. I only work in the hospital two days a week now and it's only for eight hours I'm mainly in my office doing paper work instead of on my feet which is better for me but I still in the exercise. I take work home with me so I'm kepted busy during the week.

Theres only one bad thing that is that after I got pregnant the information got out of the village. Which means that Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha could know. It wouldn't surprise if they knew. I just hope that they don't try and take my baby from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Pov

It's official Orochimaru is dead, I have surpassed him in everything he taught me. Three long years of training and I'm ready to kill Itachi. I have gathered up a team to aid me in finding Itachi. This team consist of Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. We have found him, he's location is in a small location just off of Ame, I'm just outside the building he's in. I walk in going to the fifth floor and there he is. My big brother. Suddenly I'm having flashbacks of when I was a child playing with Itachi. Training with him, him flicking my forehead. I shake the thoughts away I'm hear for revenge not to get sentimental.

"Sasuke, I see you've finally come for your revenge." Itachi says and I grind my teeth

"Yes Itachi I have come to defeat you and avenge our clan." I tell him.

"Very well I hope your ready Sasuke because I will not hold back." He says

I nod an get into a fighting stance, he just sits there looking passive so I attack first.

(AN: I can't write fight scenes to save my life so I'm just going to skip it I'm sorry)

I've done it. After all these years I have avenged my clan. I feel this relief, this hardship is just instantly taken off my shoulders. I stand there watching as Itachi came closer to me his fingers pointed outward. He pokes my forehead and smiles.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but there won't be a next time." Itachi falls to the ground dead I look down at him and see his eyes lifeless and dull. I'm shocked seeing him like this. Seeing Itachi dead is so surreal, I'm in awe that I've finally done it. I take a look at Itachi once more and suddenly I'm in a genjutsu. I look around, turning right I see a women with pink hair. There's only one person I know with pink hair. The women turns around and I was right it's Sakura. There's something different about her. I look down then I see it, shots pregnant. Why would Itachi want me to see this? Just as the genjutsu ends I hear the words 'protect her'.

Protect her? Why would I need to protect her? Just because she's pregnant. I'm confused suddenly I hear a noise and I look up and I'm staring into the Sharingan and I pass out.

I awaken in a room that I cannot see, my eyes are in a bandage. I can sense someone else in the room. His chakra is dark, cold and very very strong. Stronger than my own, stronger than any I've faced before, other than Naruto's. I get up out of the bed and sit up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask the person and suddenly I have chills go down my spine as he speaks.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, and what I want is to tell you the truth about your brother Itachi." He says

"The truths about my brother? What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Well you see Sasuke, it's Konoha's fault. You see when the nine tailed fox attacked the village the council suspected the Uchiha's as the reason why the fox attacked. So they forced the Uchiha's to move to the outskirts of the village and they were spied on by the Anbu Black Ops." He explains

"You see the thought that they Uchiha's were planing a coup. They actually weren't until they were forced from their homes and treated like scum. Only then did they decided to plan said coup. They were furious about how they were treated any they had a spy within their ranks to spy on the Anbu. That spy was your brother." He continues

"Itachi was burdened with this. Eventually he had to chose his village or his people. He chose his village. He couldn't handle the war, the pain, the death that he has seen, he just wanted it to stop. So he became a traitor to his own village. But for some reason his love for you stopped him from killing you. That was the deal he made, he was to destroy his clan but you were to be left alone. Danzo a village elder agreed to it and so it was done, your brother died to protect his village." He tells me and I'm crying.

I sit like this for kami knows how long thinking about what Madara tells me. My brother was ordered to kill our clan by my own village that I was going to go back to once I had completed my revenge. How could they do this? Why would they do this? They could've talked it out. Then I remembered something that Itachi told me before he died. Protect her.

"Protect her" I mumble. Madara looks at me and asks me what I said.

"I said I have to protect her. Itachi told me to. I don't know why but she's from the leaf village, she's my old teammate Sakura Haruno. She's got pink hair and green eyes. Apparently Itachi was protecting her but I don't know why. I tell him, he nods his head.

"I see was there anything about Sakura that will give you a clue as to why Itachi was protecting her?" He asks. I think about it and yes there was something off about her.

"She's pregnant, but that doesn't make any sense as to why Itachi was protecting her." I tell sit in silence for a few moments both of us lost in our thoughts.

"I'll go to the leaf and see what's going on with Sakura then. Then I'll tell you once I know." And then be disappears.

~~~ Obito pov~~~

I teleport to the leaf village and it only takes me two minutes to find this Sakura. The pink hair was a dead give away. Someone calls her name and she turns around and gives that person a smile that makes my heart stop. It's the same as Rin's, my Rin. I can't tell if she is pregnant or not her belly is still flat. I follow her seeing her talk with the nine tailed jinchuriki, it hurt to she how she acted, oh so similar to my Rin. It hurt eve more to find out she was a medical ninja. Eventually she was summoned by the Hokage.

I spy to find out the girl is indeed pregnant but that's not what shocked me. It's seems the Elders of this pathetic village wanted to bring back the my useless clan. It seems Sakura here was a candidate for this and was the only successful one to get pregnant. They don't know the father but they will in a couple of weeks. Stupid Madara, honestly wanting the Uchiha's to be a clan that never dies out. Too bad he didn't think he'd end up hating hid own clan.

I watch the girl with great amusement as she walked up to Danzo, a village elder and then proceeds to punch square in the nose and then knee him where no man should be hit. I laughed at this. There was no doubt that this women was strong and that she would bare strong children, but to carry ad Uchiha this child will be very strong indeed. I will watch over the girl. Hopefully they find out who the father is soon. I take my leave to tell Sasuke of what I have found out.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a gruelling four months and the morning sickness hasn't stopped. I'm seriously getting over it, I can only keep down crackers and milk, everything else just doesn't suit right with me. Fortunately I've been able to have one full meal a day that I can keep down. It's usually something with soup in it so I usually soup with meat or ramen. This baby really loves ramen I get a few kicks when I eat it. Naruto and my baby will get along greatly. I found out the gender of my baby, it's a boy. I'm so excited to teach him what I know.

He is my son and an Uchiha. This child is going to be a ninja even if I don't want it. I've been getting visits from a masked man named Madara Uchiha. He's been, well in a sense taking care of me. He always comes every Wednesday night when Naruto and Sai are sleeping to check up on the baby. He wasn't surprised to find out the baby was a boy. It's common in the Uchiha to have boys more so than girls. He also told me tha Itachi Uchiha is dead, killed by Sasuke, he told me that Sasuke is fine. I don't tell a one other than Tsunade shisho that I'm in contact with an Akatsuki member. She was furious at first but calmed down after I explained to her that he's not after Naruto. Shy noes about every visit.

We're still trying to figure out who the father is. We've narrowed it down to ten people. One by one the list gets smaller and smaller. I would like to know who the father is. Everyone thinks I want this child to be Sasuke's but they couldn't be more wrong. Yes I love him but I'm not in love with him like everyone thinks I am. I realised it was only a crush and I love him like a brother. Naruto is the only one who knows this and believes me, we both know the pain of loss. Now I know what your thinking 'you have the perfect life the perfect family', but I really don't. Only Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi and Tsunade know this. My parents are dead.

my father was brutally murdered by my mothers ex-boyfriend when I was three. I watched the whole thing through a hole in the door. My father was tortured for hours with steal bats and knives. Once he was bored with that he sowed my fathers eyes and mouth shut, then once he was done with that he finally showed mercy by cutting his limbs off, his arms, legs even his head then shoved them in the fridge. My father died due to blood lose. I watched it all. Two days later they found my fathers body and me.

I told them what happened and my mothers ex was arrested any sent to jail. My mother blamed me for his murder. She for two years, beat me, neglected me and treated me like the scum of the earth. One day shy could not take the pain of losing her husband and she grabbed me and tied me down to a chair. I then watched as she slit her wrist trying to bleed out to death. When that took too long she took a bunch of sleeping pills, she woke up. She them successfully committed suicide by slitting her throat and made me watch. That will haunt me for the rest of my life. That's the reason why team seven was formed. We've all known the pain of loneliness and loss. That's why Kakashi was chosen as our Sensei.

Anyway I'm currently on my way home from my shift at the hospital. Naruto and Sai are on a C ranked mission with Yamato and won't be back for three days so I've got the house to myself thank kami. Living with boys are a pain don't get me wrong I love them to death but they are hard to live with. They test my patiences. Thankfully Sai has stopped calling me that stupid nickname he gave me 'ugly', he just calls me Kura now everyone does. I walk through the front door and take down the genjutsu I put in the house whenever no ones in it.

I walk in and take my shoes off, I put my keys on the bench and walk to the kitchen. I put the medical paperwork on the table and make my way over to the fridge. Just as I open the door to the fridge someone grabs my arm and turns me around. I gasp as I'm pushed into the door of the fridge. I look up to see a orange mask. It's Madara again, he's early.

"Did you have to push me into the door that hurt." I tell him, he chuckles.

"Well did you have to get into a fight today?" He argues back. I flinch at this because it's true Sora and I got into a heated argument, he called me a pig so I slapped him and he went to charge at me Kakashi stopped him.

"No I didn't but Sora didn't have to be an ass either you know." I say to him

"Ahh young Sakura, so much to learn of the world." He ponders and I glare at him

"I am only sixteen Madara. YOU, don't need to be an ass either. Now let me go." I ordered which he does so with a chuckle.

I walk past him so I could heat up the soup that I wanted to eat. Once the soup is heated up I make my way to the table. I sit down and start to eat. Madara takes a sit opposite me and watches me sit in silence.

Ten minutes passed and I finish my meal. I et up and make my way over to the sink and clean up what little dishes in the sink and I make my way over to the lounge room and gather up the medical files that I had to do. I start doing the paperwork. While I do this Madara has come to sit behind me as I'm on the floor. After awhile his hands finds it's way into my hair and he massages it. It has instantaneous results. I stop doing my work and lean back into his touch.

His hands make their way to my neck and shoulders which again I lean into him. It feels amazing. No ones ever doted on me before and it's an amazing feeling. A moan escapes my lips and his hand still for a moment. I blush at that thankful that he cannot see my face. After a moment his hands go back to work and I try my hardest to not let out embarrassing noises again. After awhile he comes and sits on the floor behind me his legs on either side of me. My now long hair is being put one side, his hands still massaging me. Suddenly I feel lips on my neck.

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding in. I didn't stop him, if anything I leaned into him so that my back was leaning onto him and my the back of my head was on his shoulder. His lips were only kissing, sending shivers down my spine. Once I lay my head on his shoulder his kisses turns into sucking. I gasp as he finds a spot just between my neck and shoulder making me see stars. This continues on for kami knows how long. Eventually he stops and he puts his mask back on his face making me even more curious as to what he looks like.

He picks me up bridal style and takes me to my room upstairs. Once there he lays me down and goes into the bathroom and runs me a hot shower. He tells me to get in and I listen. He doesn't watch I ask get in, he respects my privacy. I'm in the shower for twenty minutes and once I get out and dry off I see that he has gone but has put out a comfortable pair of pajamas and laid them on my bed. I get changed and lay in bed once I get comfortable I see a note on the bedside table. It reads this.

"Sakura, don't get into fights again if so I will know. You have someone else to worry about inside you remember that. And eat more vegetables and fruit there's a bunch in a basket in the table. Eat them. Be safe. Madara."

I smile put the note down and drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month since I've seen Madara, I know he comes by just to check on me from a distance but he does not come to see me. I'm confused as to why he doesn't come to see me. I'm also confused as to why I care so much. He's an enemy, he apart of the Akatsuki. So why do I care so much? I'm currently five months pregnant and I couldn't be happier. Naruto and Sainhave been big heaps with everything, with the shopping and the cleaning.

As head of the hospital I still get a higher income than most doctors and nurses, even though I only work two days a week there. My pay has shortened but still a decent amount. While I work two days a week at the hospital in work one day a week at my fathers bakery that he owned, he owned the best bakery in the village called Oregano bakery, sucky name I know but father didn't have the most creative mind. I love working there I serve the customer and on the occasion bake.

I'm currently on my way to the training grounds with a basket full of food made by yours truly, for my boys. My boys, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi. As I near the training grounds I see that Naruto is currently in sage mode fighting off the rest. He's gotten so strong now. It's really hard to believe that he used to be that idiot kid who did stupid stuff like play pranks and paint the Hokage faces. He's grown up and grown a lot for the better. I start taking out the blanket and set it on the floor, then I take the you that I made.

my boys love my home cooked food. Pretty sure that's why Naruto and Sai moved in with me. My cooking is good but I wouldn't say great but others seem to disagree. I sit down for a few minutes waiting for the boys to stop training. Kakashi notices me and calls for the spar to end. I smile at them as Naruto runs towards me screaming my laugh as I stand, walking towards him a little towards him with my arms stretched out ready to hug him. He picks me up and spins me around making me dizzy, but stops when Yamato tells him to.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! What's for lunch?" Naruto asks me.

"It's beef ramen for you Naruto." I answer him.

"Haven't forgotten about us eh Sakura-chan?" Yamato Sensei asks. I laugh.

"No Sensei I didn't. I made Okinawa soba (noodles) for you, sushi for Sai and bento for Kakashi Sensei." I tell Yamato.

"Ah thank you Sakura-chan, we would starve without your cooking and Naruto would complain all the time." Kakashi Sensei says and I smile.

"Of course Kaka-Sensei, I know how Naruto gets at time." I say still smiling.

The boys sit down to eat. I pull out a box of dango that I brought for myself. Maple syrup is the best. It's my favourite. As the boys and I eat we talk of how both Naruto and Sai have progressed in their training. I with I was the one training but I can't do much physical exercise while pregnant. After the boys finish eating Naruto starts to complain how Sai is hogging Kakashi with their training, when suddenly an Anbu members appear. Shisho wants us to go to her. So we quickly get up and pack away everything. We quickly make our way over to the Hokage tower.

"Eh I bet Granny Tsunade is going to give us a mission but that wouldn't make sense cause of Sakura-chans pregnancy. So then why would Granny Tsunande want us?" Naruto says. Sai and Naruto continue to discuss why, Shisho would want all five of us. We stop at the door and Kakashi knocks.

"Come in." We hear. We walk in still talking not noticing exactly who's in the room with Shisho. I look up and gasp aloud. The boys stop talking and look at me asking me what's wrong. I point ahead of me and they look. Because right in front of us was a raven haired male, with dark blue pants and a light grey shirt. On the back of the shirt is a white and red fan. He turns around and stares at me, a smirk forming on his face as I say his name.

"Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke." I whispered, shocked at seeing him right in front of me. Naruto and I have been fighting for four years to try and get him back and he suddenly just appears coming back into the village as if he never left. Suddenly I'm angry at him, flashbacks of how he knocked me out and left me on the bench knowing full well that I was at the time a pathetic excuse for a ninja. While I would like to punch him in the face and make him feel just an inch of pain I felt when he left I'm not going to do that. I've grown up and I don't need him in my life, which I really don't. Suddenly Naruto is in Sasuke's face yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke? You abandoned us! Do you have any idea idea of how we felt huh? Sakura was a mess when you left, but you don't care. We were so upset Sasuke but you've always been selfish in that way. So tell me Uchiha why are you here?" Naruto says

Sasuke is looking at me completely ignoring Naruto. He moves past Naruto and walks up to me. He looks down at my growing stomach. He reaches down to touch my stomach but I move out of his reach. I give him a glare and walk to Tsunade, I feel him watching me as I walk away from him. Just as I reach Tsunade I'm stopped by Sasuke, he moves my now waist length hair out of the way and looks at my back to see the Uchiha crest on my back.

"Why are you wearing my clans crest Sakura?" He asks

"The Elders thought that with her carrying the heir to the Uchiha clan that she not only wears the crest but to move into the main household and become the Uchiha's clan leader and take care of the affairs of wha your father once had. She has also taken on your last name which makes her Sakura Uchiha." Tsunade answers for me.

"Hm I see." He moves closer to me so that my back is to his chest.

"My family crest looks good on you Sa-ku-ra." He sounds put my name trying to intimidate me, which doesn't work. I let out a chuckle.

"Why thank you Sasuke, now all I need is big brothers approval right then I'm apart of the family." I say trying to piss him off. It works as the hand on my shoulder tightens slightly, I move his hand and walk over to Tsunade.

Tsunade gives me her seat giving my aching feet a rest. I look at Sasuke trying to figure out why he would be back after all these years. Suddenly I don't care anymore I just want him out of my life and village.

"Sasuke and I have already discussed why he's back, as to why he's back that stays between him and I. And Naruto so help me kami if you interrupt me once I will give you D ranked missions for three months." She warns him and Naruto smartly closes him mouth and I let out a small giggle.

"Now, yes the Uchiha is back for good, he will be living back in his old home with you three. Sasuke will be banned from doing missions outside of the village for one year and will only be doing D ranked missions with no pay. He will be doing training with team seven but will not be taking any missions with you at all." Tsunade says.

I'm left completely shocked, that's his punishment! He's getting a slap on the wrist and getting told not to do it again. I bet it's because he's an Uchiha and there is also a strong possibility that he's the father to my child. Kakashi suddenly speaks up.

"I'll let him back into team seven but know this Sasuke, if you ever pull that stunt again, I'll kill you myself go it?" The room stills! We're all shocked at what Kakashi said. Sasuke looks at Kakashi, I can't see his face uni know his face is smug.

"Got it, Sensei." He says sarcastically.

I get up and make my way out of Tsunade's office, not even saying goodbye. Making my way down the stairs I make my way to the shops. I'll need more food if Sasuke is staying. Thankfully I took Sasuke parents room the biggest room in the house so I'm not stuck having to move all my stuff. I'm pretty sure Sai took Itachi's and Naruto took a different room.

There's a total of seven rooms in the Uchiha mansion. Right next to mine there's a smaller room and I have claimed that room as the nursery. I have already brought everything for my child, I brought the best you could buy. I didn't need a crib or a changing table as the Uchiha's already have that, so that helps me out a lot.

As I leave the shops I make my way back home, I get bowed to a lot with lots of 'Uchiha-samas' which annoy me to no end, but I've gotten used to it. Despite how angry I am at Sasuke I still get his favourite food, tomatoes. I already know what I'll be making for dinner, I'll be making curry Sai's favourite. I walk into the Uchiha district which is quiet and a little creep, Naruto says, but I find it peaceful. There is an amazing view right in front of our house of a lake. I walk into my new home and make my way to the kitchen.

I have to feed my boys. So I get out the ingredients for curry, I also get out vegetables and rice. I get the vegetable cooker out and set the vegetables in and turn it onto a high setting. I then put the rice cooker on and put two cups of rice in as I'm only feeding four. I out the rice on and make my way over to the oven and cook the chicken. I cut the chicken into small pieces anything set it into the pan and cook it. Once it's cooked I put the curry in and mix it together. Letting it sit for a few minutes I then put milk on it to make it ess spicy because I hate spicy food.

I let the chicken simmer for ten minutes so I go and set the table making sure that I've set a plate for Sasuke. Once I've set the table I go and check on the vegetables and rice only to see that their done. So I put them in dishes and set it on the table and do the same with the curry as it's been ten minutes. I set the curry on the table as I do that I hear voices from the entrance of the house. The boys are home.

"Wow! That smells great Sakura-chan." Naruto says as he along with Sai and Sasuke appears. I smile and thank him.

"Vegetables with curry Sakura-chan. Isn't that a little weird?" Sai says, I nod.

"Naruto needs to eat more vegetables so you can just put them on the side Sai." I answer him.

Sai nods and the three boys go and wash their hands and I sit down and start to serve myself some food. One everyone's seated and eating it becomes quiet. This is probably the most quiet dinner I've ever had wit these boys. I eat quickly but not fast enough to hurt my stomach. I know that Naruto and Sai will do the cleaning for me. I take my dishes to the sink and then make my way to my room but before I could there was a knock on the door. I open it to find Tsunade there.

"Hey Shisho what are you doing here?" I ask her as I let her into my home. We make our way over to the siting room and sit down on the couch.

"Sakura we've just crossed off one more person off the list. This leaves two people on the list as to who the father is." She explains to me and I nod. What she says next leaves me relieved.

"Itachi Uchiha is not the father."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two weeks since I found out Itachi wasn't the father. Sasuke still has yet to find out that he has a fifty percent chance on being a father, but the other fifty goes to a man named Obito Uchiha. I don't know much on Obito, all I know is that he was Kakashi's teammate many years ago. I am currently on my way to Kakashi's to ask him about his old teammate. I'm at the door of his apartment, I knock on the door and **i** wait for him to answer. Once he answers the door he looks surprised to see me.

"Ah Sakura-chan, what can I help you with?" He asks as he ushers me inside.

"Kakashi, there's something I need to tell you. You see we've come to the conclusion that there are two people who could be the father to my son. The first is Sasuke and the second is Obito Uchiha. I know he was your old teammate Sensei. Why I'm here is to ask you what was Obito like?" I explained to him. I look up to see him shocked.

He takes a few moments to gather his thoughts. Talking about Obito must really hurt him, I feel really bad for asking now.

"Obito, to be honest, was an idiot. Probably the biggest idiot you'd ever met. He was a lot like Naruto, he even had the same dream to become Hokage. He was in love with our teammate Rin Nohora. When we were first assigned as a team we both had a silent agreement to protect her. But Obito died protecting me, he gave me his Sharingan as a gift to protect her. His last words were to protect her and I couldn't. I a, failure to them." Kakashi said while sobbing. I quickly gather him into my arms and hug him as Kakashi cries.

I couldn't believe what Kakashi said at him being a failure. He's an amazing person, he's helped my team in so many things it's hard to imagine him as a failure. Kakashi let's go of me after a few minute and wipes his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, if this child just happens to be Obito's I want to be there first to know. I want to help take care of him and see him grow up. The baby will need a father and I want to be the person to help raise him. Please let me do this." Kakashi says desperately. I'm shocked not understanding why he would want to be the father?

"Kakashi why would you want that? I mean he's not even your son." I ask and what he does next shocked me to my core.

"I want to do this not just for Obito but because I love you Sakura-chan." Kakashi says as he takes off his mask and then kisses me softly. (AN: I was tempted to leave it there)

I'm so shocked that I don't know how to respond. Kakashi pulls away and get a good look at his face. He doesn't have blimp lips, or bucked teeth or a small mouth in fact he's quite handsome. Actually he's incredibly good looking, striking jawline, full lips, strong cheeks bones and a small nose. It's almost hard to look at him at how sexy he looks. Wait what am I thinking this is my Sensei that I'm thinking about. I can't think of him that way.

 **'But it clear that he thinks of you that way Kura-chan.'** Inner says suddenly coming back after two years.

'Inner what should I do? He's our Sensei I shouldn't e thinking of him in such a manner.' I ask her.

 **'Thats very true Kura-chan but look at what he's offering you. He's willing to become them a that you depend on, the man you need in your life. A father for you unborn child, he wants to be what you once wanted Sasuke to be. This means he's had feelings for you for quite some time Kura-chan.'** Inner explains.

I look up at Kakashi and see him looking at me with an intense look on his face. Clearly he's waiting for an answer, I just don't know to answer him.

Kakashi I just don't know how to answer to that. I think we should just wait till the baby is born an-." He cuts me off by kissing me urgently. I let out myself fall into the kiss and kiss him back. After awhile we pull apart breathing heavily. I look Kakashi knowing this is what I wanted.

"Kakashi if Obito is the father then I accept." I say to him smiling. I get a smile in return and dear god it'll be the death of me. Goodness he's gorgeous.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." He says with a smile on his face. He leads me to the door and I leave with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving Kakashi's house I make my way back to the Uchiha main household. I need to tell Sasuke, no matter how much I'm pissed at him right now he needs to know. It'll be the first I've talked to him since he's been back, well properly. He talks to me, I know surprising, but I just answer with shrugs or sounds or yes or no. I just haven't wanted to talk to him, but can you blame me? I arrive home and walk in, I sense that Sasuke is the only one home. I walk into the kitchen and make myself some tea, knowing full well that he's going to come into the kitchen and talk to me again. I was right not even thirty seconds later Sasuke was in the kitchen leaning on the door way.

I pour myself the tea and sit at the table, Sasuke joins me but doesn't speak he's just watching me. I take a sip of my tea and look at up, I gather my thoughts, trying to start a conversation. So I should just say 'Hey Sasuke, guess what some results came back and it turns out that your brother is not the father after all, that means there's a fifty percent chance that your a father.' Yea I don't see Sasuke liking that at all. But then again Sasuke always preferred to be blunt about things, maybe I too should be blunt about this. My thoughts are interrupted by Sasuke speaking.

"Why was the Hokage here two weeks ago Sakura and this time no lies?" He asks. I look at him and sigh.

"Itachi isn't the father, that's why Lady Tsunade was here." I say, cringing at my own bluntness. He looks shocked then a look of realisation is on his face. He was never the dumb one.

"So I'm the father." He doesn't ask this. I shake my head.

"No. Your not, there is a fifty percent chance that the baby is yours, the other person goes by a name of Obito Uchiha, but he passed away many years ago." I say.

"Either way the kid is mine. Who will teach the boy to use the Sharingan when he gets it, or will teach him jutsu's and be a father to him?" he asks and I smile at this.

"Well if you must know Sasuke, Kakashi has already said he'd fill in that position for me." I say slightly blushing remembering the kiss between us. I look at Sasuke and see him narrow his eyes.

"No! Absolutely not happening. This child is an Uchiha that means that I will be his father even if the child is not mine." He says possessively.

"Well Kakashi said that if the baby is Obito's then he'd become the father to MY son and you know what Sasuke I'd accept him, hell I'd even marry him, but if the baby is yours then I'd let you see him but I'd be raising him. I don't trust you Sasuke and that's your own fault." I say to him. It might be cruel but I don't give a damn anymore. I look at him seeing his face, I can't ready it, its emotionless. Suddenly I'm tired I just want my bed, I finish my tea, rinse the cup out and leave him sitting at the table.

I enter my room, suddenly I'm pushed onto the bed, my legs go to kick up but get trapped on each hip of the intruder, my hands are trapped above my head and my mouth is covered by a hand so I can't scream. I look up and to my relief its just Madara. I know I shouldn't be relieved by this, but he's never hurt me before.

"You are to stay away from Kakashi Sakura." He says, and I'm taken back by the authority in his voice. Ha like I'd listen to him.

"Oh you will listen to me Sakura because just remember I can take you away from your friends and this village and you'd never see any of them again." He says and I'm scared because I know he will do as he says.

"Now you are to stay away from him. Understood?" He says and I nod and releases me and I sit up. He sits down, while I get up and grab my towel for a shower. I walk into my bathroom and turn the hot water and get undressed and get into the shower. Once I get the temperature right I relax into the shower, just as I go to reach for the soap to wash my hair I feel a chest touch my back. I turn around ready to attack when I stare into the eyes of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The mans face is scarred on one side while the other is not. He has a strong jawline and strong cheekbones. I look down and I swallow hard, he has an amazing body, a body that any man would want and a body that every girl will drool over. one his right side his body is the colour white which shocks me but I don't mind it. Over all he's absolutely gorgeous. I blush seeing that he was naked as well and I cover my breast.

He grabs my hands and brings them to his chest bringing me in closer, my blush goes deeper.

"Its ok Sakura its just me" Madara says and I'm shocked. Holy crap my enemy is hot!

I nod my head and I grab the soap and start washing myself. In the corner of my eye I see Madara do the same. I blush again. I wash myself off and go grab the shampoo but I'm stopped by Madara. He puts some of the shampoo into his hand and starts to wash my hair for me. He does the same with the conditioner. Once done he turns the shower off and grabs two towels, he wraps one around me and does the same to himself. We both leave the bathroom when it occurred to me.

"Madara how are you here without Sasuke sensing you?" I ask

"Because I'm good at hiding my Chakra." He says and I nod

We both get dressed, I wear a night dress that reaches mid thigh and dry out my hair with a towel. I'll dry it properly tomorrow. I get into bed and I'm shocked when Madara not only locks my door but climbs in behind me. I lay there with my head on his chest, just as I drift off to sleep I feel him kiss my head.

"Because I'm good at hiding my chakra from pretty much anyone"


	8. Chapter 8

AN:/ Hey guys its come to my attention that I've left a few blanks of this story out, this very short chapter, I'm sorry, is about those blanks. I was going to write it orginally but I completely forgot so thank you Akira for reminding me, I'm sorry to hear that you don't like how I write but I guess you can't please everybody. I hope you like this short chapter and please let me know if there's anything that I have either missed or you would like to see happen. If its about who Sakura ends up with I am still deciding if I want her with anyone or not so please dont ask for that. Anyway guys enjoy!

Flashback

Tsunade's POV

I listen intently to Sakura's story of how an Akatsuki member was just in her apartment, as her story goes on I find myself getting angier by the second. How on earth did they Akasuki find out about the pregnacy? We must have a rat here telling them vital information. We'll need to find this rat sooner rather than later. I look at Sakura and see the fear in her eyes and my anger tenfolds, this girl is like a daughter to me, how dare they come near her and scare her like this.

"Shisho I know you would want to protect me but if this gets out then I'll be attacked even more, so lets keep this between us ok?" She asks me. I nod

'I'll assign Anbu to her too, but she doesn't need to know that because she'll disagree to it.'

As she goes I inform her that I'll have Naruto and Sai be her protectors but there will be a good few Anbu there to watch her too.

End of Flashback

I'm about to leave my office and call it a night when one of the Anbu I asigned to protect Sakura appears infront of me. I look at him and ask him why he's here.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage but it appears that Madara has returned." She says and I feel anger fill me instantly but before I could speak she interupts me.

"Sakura and Madara took a shower together, they are also in bed together just sleeping. We are ready to attack if nessacery Ma'am." She says

I'm so shocked, it appears that Sakura and Madara have been getting a lot close than expected. actually this is a good thing. If she gets closer she might be able to get information on his plans. I'm an utterly disappointed in her for allowing the enemy so close to her.

I tell the Cat to leave and go back to watching as I leave and go home with my own Anbu. This is shocking information but it's helpful information. The closer she gets to the enemy the more danger she's in and the mother side of me is telling me to get her far away from him as possible, but the Hokage side of me knows that this is nessacery for us to destroy the Akatsuki. It's the Hokage side that wins.

I'm sorry Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

**The first two sentences are from Twilight if you didn't notice so all rights to that goes to Twilight. On with the story. This chapter is a small one but I promise the next one will be longer.**

 _Time skip_

I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go. But I never imagined that my death would be from someone that I care about. I spit out blood and look up, there was the shocked face of one Sasuke Uchiha, his hand in my chest and blue lightening coming from my chest.

Suddenly I'm no longer in front of Sasuke, I'm in someone else's arms. I look up and see the blue face of Kisame Hoshigaki. He lifts me up into his arms and my head falls to his chest. I can hear a battle going on behind me but I'm too tired to care and I quickly fall asleep.

I wake to voices in the room whispering about something that I cannot make out. I turn my head and see Madara there with Kisame. I turn my head back and feel this need for water. I turn my head back and look at Madara.

"Madara." I whisper. He looks in my direction and is suddenly in front of me.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asks me

"Water." I croak out.

He nods to Hoshigaki and he leaves, probably to go get my water, hopefully.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks and I nod my chest was killing me.

"Do know why Sasuke attacked you?" He asks and I shake my head. I'm not ready to talk about that.

"I see." He says. And with that Kisame comes back with my water, he gives it to Madara and he leaves. Madara lifts my head and puts the water to my lips, I open my mouth and let the water in. I drink slowly till there's no water left. Once gone he lays my head down and he puts the cup on the beside table. He turns towards me and takes his mask off. This is the second time I've seen him without his mask. His scar on his right side of his face, makes him look even more handsome.

"Sakura, why did he attack you?" He ask me. I look at him and let out a sigh, I look at him an answer.

"Because the father isn't him." I say and he looks confused.

"Then who's the father?" He asks.

"Obito Uchiha is."


	10. Author Note

Hello people!

I have come to the conclusion that it has been months since I've updated this story and for those who have been waiting for it I am so sorry. Life in the way and I was also discouraged because of the reviews for me to kill myself. Also for those 'Fag' comments to the unknown reviewer just gotta say mate, thanks a lot! You made my day mate, cannot wait till I see them again and honestly darling, people who hide behind a computer and don't have the balls to say it to say it through messaging are honestly cowards. So have fun with that honey and good luck in your life, I'll be praying for you and hopefully one day you'll grow up and be a man/woman, you ever need to talk darling I'm here for you :) 3

Anyway about the story, I have decided to re-write it. It's poorly written and I know I can do better. There will be a lot of content behind the story and if I fail to give you guys what you want just review or message me through private messaging so I can give you guys want you want out of it. Please do note that this is a Saku/Obi story, if for some reason you do not like that then I am sorry about that. This is fanfiction not the real thing guys so please remember that (again I'm pointing at you unknown reviewer). However if you guys feel that Sakura and Obito should not be together then we can vote on it. Sound good?

Anyway guys thanks again for being so patient with me. The updated story will be called the 'why it happened'. So look out for that and it should be up in a day or two.

Thanks again guys

xoxo

CherryBlossomLove (or Keesh for those who want a nickname :) )


End file.
